Because You Loved Me
by Bloodlust Tears
Summary: HermSnape. Kinda song-fickish. rating for mild swearing. please R


Because You Loved Me  
  
Disclaimer: I, like everyone else here, do not own these characters.though I love Snape.and am making no money off of this fic.  
  
Severus Snape sat by the bed in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss on the forehead of its occupant, before sliding back into his chair and taking a hold of her hand.  
  
Hermione Granger had been lying unconscious for the past eight days and was currently occupying a bed in the far corner of Hogwarts' infirmary, away from prying eye.  
  
She had been held under the unforgivable curse known as "crucio" (or something) for an exceptionally long time during the final battle against Voldermort. The curse was only lifted when Potions Professor Severus Snape shouted the death curse at the death eater. She had fallen unconscious and had yet to wake.  
  
Severus, had, at the time been fighting Malfoy, when he heard an ear- splitting shriek to his left, which was when he saw his beloved Hermione suffering greatly.(A/N In my story, Snape and heroine are already together, though not publicly). He promptly shouted the death curse at Malfoy Sr. and rushed over. After killing the death eater he realised that Voldermort was the only one left standing and while he carried Hermione off to the Hospital wing, Harry and Dumbledore both shouted "Avada Kedavra!" simultaneously.  
  
Voldermort was gone.  
  
Word spread quickly throughout the wizarding world and celebration could be heard long into the night.  
  
The loss to side of light was not great, as most who fought knew how to defend themselves. No professors were lost, only a few older members of society. No one under seventh year was permitted to fight and all took refuge within the safety of Hogwarts walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( ", )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A  
  
Severus had refused to leave her side since the incident, and so it was easy to say that everyone knew of the student/teacher relationship.  
  
He barely ate of slept. Grief filling him to the core. With Hermione in a coma-like state, it was hard to tell when, or if, she would awaken.  
  
When anyone entered the infirmary to visit the unconscious girl, they would see Severus sitting there, his gaze cast upon Hermione and unwavering, with silent tears slipping down his cheeks.  
  
It was killing him, even a blind person could see that, and no one could do anything but watch him suffer. It was obvious he cared for the girl, so no room was left for argument. Anyone could tell that should she awaken, they would be together forever.  
  
Two days later, Dumbledore entered the infirmary for about the thousandth time in the last ten days. His heart almost broke at the sight of his normally seemingly callous bastard of a potions master, reduced to tears over this seventh year student.  
  
He didn't have the heart to reprimand him for loving a student as technically speaking, it wasn't against the rules, and even if it was, he knew just how long the man had been alone, and that he deserved some happiness.  
  
He walked silently up to Severus and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Severus knew who was there but did not turn around. He couldn't bear to not be with Hermione. He knew that if she did not wake, his life would be over. He couldn't survive without her.  
  
Dumbledore finally spoke, breaking the eerie silence in the ward. "Severus, my boy, please come with me to eat something, you are getting weaker by the day, and if you don't come with me I am afraid I will have to force you".  
  
Severus glanced at Dumbledore, the loss apparent in his eyes. Reluctantly, Severus stood up, kissed Hermione on the forehead, told her he loved her, and followed Dumbledore towards the great hall.  
  
It was breakfast time in the Great Hall and as Severus and Dumbledore approached the head table, the students that occupied the hall were throwing Severus the deepest looks of sympathy. Severus however didn't pay them any attention, as he took his seat, and ate the smallest amount of food.  
  
He didn't have an appetite at the moment. All he wanted was to be with Hermione, waiting for her to wake up. As he took another bite of food, his fourth and last bite of the meal, the Great Hall doors crashed open.  
  
Everyone looked up in surprise to see madam Pomfrey standing there smiling triumphantly, before she shouted for everyone to hear, "She's Awake!"  
  
Cheers erupted throughout the hall, for they all knew who she was talking about, and Severus could be seen running from the Great Hall in the direction of the infirmary.  
  
When the doors burst open Severus looked up quickly. He cast his eyes upon Poppy Pomfrey, the woman he had come to trust with Hermione's life, and he was suddenly filled with the biggest feeling of despair, until he noticed her smile.  
  
When she shouted that Hermione, HIS Hermione, was awake, a hundred men could not have stopped him. He jumped up and ran at full speed towards the infirmary.  
  
When he got there he saw Hermione sitting up in bed, smiling at him.  
  
Immediately, he was at her bedside kissing and hugging her with all he had.  
  
Both were crying tears of joy, pain, worry and love.  
  
Severus crying into her hair, started a mantra of "I love you, I love you, I love you" while Hermione repeated his words.  
  
Poppy arrived and told them that she had insisted to Hermione's friends that they give her and Severus some time to themselves, so they reluctantly agreed and would visit later.  
  
Hermione was told that it would take another week to recover fully, and Severus insisted that she let him help her with anything and everything.  
  
...a week later.  
  
Hermione was as good as knew. She was currently residing in Severus' chambers, where he had been waiting on her hand and foot, hoping it would help her recover.  
  
Hermione loved his attention, but wanted to thank him properly so that everyone, especially him, knew how much she loved him.  
  
She had convinced him to go and eat his dinner in the great hall, as he hadn't made an appearance all week, and while he was reluctant, he finally agreed.  
  
When dinner was over, everyone did the usual and sat around the great hall chatting happily.  
  
Suddenly music started drifting into the hall, and the room became shrouded in silence.  
  
Severus looked up and saw Hermione standing at the door holding a muggle microphone.  
  
She was smiling at him, a gesture which he returned eagerly, until her angelic voice carried out around the hall.  
  
For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through, through it all She made her way further into the hall. Never breaking eye contact with him,  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me  
  
All eyes were on her, but she didn't notice, all her attention was focused on the man in front of her. The one who held her heart and always would.  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was, loved by you Everyone could see how much the two loved each other, and smiled in awe as Hermione stood directly in front of him.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me  
  
Severus slowly offered his hand to Hermione as she continued her song. You were always there for me The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you.....   
  
Hermione reached out took his hand across the table. Their eyes still locked.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me Hey.... You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me I'm everything I am Because you loved me.  
  
Her voice trailed off as the music died.  
  
Hermione looked at Severus and said for all to hear.." Severus I just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me. I love you so much, and I always will".  
  
Severus stood at her words, and made his way to the front of the table.  
  
Looking at the woman who held his heart, he said " I love you too my angel", before lowering his head and stealing a fiery passionate kiss, " I love you so much ".  
  
The hall broke into applause and cheering as the couple walked hand in hand out of the hall, towards their chambers, for a long, yet thoroughly enjoyable night.  
  
The end  
  
A/N: I really love the song I used. ( Because you loved me by Celine Dion), and I hope you liked it too. I know its OOC but I like that. This is the only fic I've ever really written, as my other was a complete failure.or so I think...please review and tell me what you think.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
